


You Stole My Heart

by DeathByOTP



Category: Yugioh, Yugioh Abridged
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByOTP/pseuds/DeathByOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marik is trying to persuade Bakura to play video game with him and it takes a rather interesting turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to note I use Marik instead of Malik, I'm not referring to Yami Marik or anything like that I just mean normal Hikari Marik

"Friggin' hell did you see that zombie Bakura? That zombie tried to eat me!" Shrieked Marik

"Once again Marik...They are not real...It is a game..." 

"I know they aren't real but it's scary Bakura! You try"

"For the last time Marik I have no interest in playing your stupid childis...WAIT did you just cut him up with a chainsaw?" Bakura's eyes widened in fascination "Marik I have changed my mind what do I do?"

 

* A few hours later *

"I don't know what you were complaining at. This game isn't even difficult, maybe you just needed a better weapon"

"Don't friggin' act like you're some expert at it you jerk. Give me the controller" 

"Hmm...Let me think about this...NO" An evil smirk spread across his face as he watched the tanned boy race towards him frantically trying to grab the remote. Bakura darted sideways causing Marik to fall on to the sofa. Marik hit the cushion in frustration before getting an idea and hurling it at Bakura. The feathery cushion hit an unsuspecting Bakura who was too busy laughing at Marik faceplanting the sofa to notice Marik throwing objects at him. 

"HA I got you Fluffy!" Bakura scowled at Marik trying to think of a way to get him back. Marik continued to dance around and taunt Bakura, before he knew what had happened Bakura had him pinned to the sofa. 

"Now are you going to behave or am I going to have to think of some torture for you?" Bakura purred.

*MARIK'S POINT OF VIEW*

I stared up at him in shock, his chocolate coloured eyes were studying my expression. I tried not to concentrate on his warm body pressed against me and his purring tone that sounded almost seductive, I don't know why but I desperately want to run my fingers through his fluffy white hair and tangle them into it. He isn't making any attempt to move from on top of me. I wonder...is he enjoying this? WAIT what am I thinking, this guy is my best friend and flat mate, besides I don't even know if he is gay. Ok I had better try and move so this isn't awkward. 

"Bakura... Can you get off me?"

"Nope" Friggin' jerk.

"Why?" 

"You will only try to hit me with some other object so I am not letting you move...Simple" Fine I'll just push the jerk off of me instead. My hands connected with his hips in my effort to push him back. Next thing I know my hands are pinned by either side of my head. "I said no Marik, you would be wise to listen to me" 

"Oh what are you doing to do if I don't listen? Trap me in your millennium ring? I'm so scared" I smirked at Bakura.

"No, I think I will just do this instead" I watched half in shock and half in anticipation as he leaned towards me so his lips were right about a centimeter from mine, I could feel his breath tickling my face and I could taste it on my tongue. I lent forward to close the last little gap between us and connected my lips with his. Oh Ra his lips feel amazing against mine, my hands reached out at their own accord and wrapped into his fluffy hair. Before I knew it he pulled away.

 

*BAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW*

I watched Marik's face as he tried to hide the hurt that I had pulled away. Truth is I pulled away because I don't know if Marik would be comfortable if it went any further. He doesn't realize how much I care about him. I looked at the Egyptian teenager who's hurt eyes stared at me, he was trying to also conceal the blush on his face. 

"Why did you do that you jerk?" Marik shouted at me. "You can't just go around kissing people Fluffy it isn't nice"

"But Marik you kissed m..." 

"I don't want to hear it" Marik interrupted me. He turned back to the video game and picked up the controller turning his back to me. I hate seeing him hurt. 

*NARRATOR POINT OF VIEW* 

Bakura walked up behind Marik and wrapped his arms around his waist. Marik tried to protest but Bakura planted a soft kiss on his lips leaving Marik speechless.


	2. You're Gay Aren't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marik is sulking in his room and dares to venture out when Bakura isn't watching

MARIKS POV

"Marik please open the door..." Friggin Bakura...He hasn't stopped pestering me for the past hour. I mean I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm just sat in my room on my own. ANYWAY IT'S HIS FRIGGIN FAULT I'M IN HERE! He tried to turn me gay...Honestly why can't he just understand I'm perfectly straight. "Ok I give up Marik" Oh good I can hear his footsteps walking away. I am free! Which is probably good considering I've needed to pee for ages and he's been guarding my friggin door. Right I am going to be totally ninja like and use the toilet and get back before he notices me. He was the Thief King...Pfffftttt my perfectly toned ass he was. I mean he hasn't even noticed me leave the ro..."HOLY FRIG"

BAKURAS POV 

I cannot tolerate Marik being in his childish mood... I mean come on... He is so clearly gay, why can't he just admit it? I seriously need to take a shower anyway, all this with Marik is getting to me... 

GENERAL POV

Bakura walked into the bathroom and slid of his striped shirt over his poofy white hair, which was slightly messier than usual due to the fact he hadn't stopped running his fingers through it for the past hour or so. He proceeded to take off his grey skinny jeans with an awkward hop and finally threw his boxers with the rest of his clothes. He turned on the shower and stepped into it letting the hot water caress his tired body. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about Marik, the stubborn little egyptian never seemed to leave his mind recently. He sighed and stepped out of the shower still lost in thought. Bakura's thought process was interrupted when the door to the bathroom swung open to reveal Marik standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"See something you like Marik?" Said Bakura with a wink.

"Ye...NO OF COURSE NOT. I'M NOT GAY"

"I don't believe you" Bakura said while striding over to Marik still completely naked.

"Kura what are you doing?" Bakura took both of Marik's wrists in one hand and pushed him against the wall.

"Admit it Marik"

"Never Fluffy NEVER" 

"You're gay aren't you Marik?" Bakura purred while kissing down the side of Marik's tanned neck, which surprisingly for once was not covered with his golden bands. 

"N...No" Bakura continued to nibble on his neck working up and along Marik's jawline until he was practically nose to nose with him.

"That's a shame..." Bakura breath tickling Marik's lips as he spoke. "I mean it's ok that you're not gay I suppose,I can still do this" Bakura pressed his lips to Marik's and released his grip on Marik's wrists. Marik left his arms there for a second before wrapping them lightly around Bakura's bare back. 

MARIKS POV

Wow...This isn't so bad after all...Maybe I really am gay.


End file.
